


the main dish

by a_good_beat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan is Confusion, Bang Chan is dense, Felix is the main dish then, Felix is thirsting over chans arms and honestly same, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mention of alcohol, Party, belly button piercing, chanlix was powerful enough to make me write a whole ass fanfic about them in a day, favorite side dish? bang chan ~, hyunbin making out, is it normal to have a boner after seeing your bros abs, minsung if you squint, neck kisses, that one cliche kitchen scene, the idea of felix having a belly button piercing was stuck in my head so i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_good_beat/pseuds/a_good_beat
Summary: Minho knew exactly what he was doing when he revealed Felix’s abs and his new belly button piercing while dancing to Love Shot in front of the younger’s crush. He didn’t expect Chan to leave the scene immediately afterwards to calm down though.Or, it just takes a new shining belly button piercing for Chan to snap and finally admit he really wants to kiss the living shit out of Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	the main dish

It was supposed to be a chill get together at Hyunjin’s place. They all had finished their exams for this semester and they really needed to relax.

The eight of them wanted to spend a night in, maybe watch a movie and play some board games. It escalated when Minho and Jisung brought some alcohol and turned up the music, moving the coffee table out of the way to create a small dance floor.

Felix really needed this. He’s had a tough week and the blonde wasn’t really happy about the results. Of course they were still acceptable and he passed every class, but it didn’t really match the effort he put into studying.

Chan helping him with studying didn’t really help him study though. That… might be the explanation for his average results. It was just impossible for him to concentrate, when the elder showed up in a sleeveless shirt, just coming back from his daily work out session.

Nobody knew about his secret crush, except his best friend Minho. He got teased a lot about it while they were preparing for the „chill get together“. Felix confessed to him a few days ago after being frustrated about his hopeless crush after another study session with too much arms and vain exposure.

And of course Minho’s idea was now completely overdressing the blonde and help him to get Chan to realize his feelings. Felix doubted that the elder really had feelings, but Minho was 100% sure.

He had fished out some baggy jeans with big holes in them, so Felix could wear fish nets under them. The elder proposed a crop top and the chains he could connect to his belly button piercing, but Felix was too shy for the crop top, so he went for a normal print shirt. He did use the chains, though, because they gave him the confidence he desperately needed.

For the final touch, Minho put some glitter on Felix’s eyelids and one fake gemstones under each eye.

When they arrived, Chan greeted him with a hug, turned around and sat down on the couch as if the blonde was dressed as always. He expected a little more reaction of Chan, being dolled up and everything, but he was used to it.

The elder himself was dressed casually in all black, but even then he looked gorgeous and Felix couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Now he was sitting on the couch, nursing a drink while shyly watching the others dancing and drinking. Chan and Seungmin were sitting beside him, talking about an exam they took earlier today.

Hyunjin and Changbin were drunkenly making out on the improvised dance floor to some popular American pop song, while Jeongin and Jisung were doing a dance off right next to them. He laughed at his friends funny dance moves, but he still felt a little lost right now, even though he promised he would enjoy himself today.

He thought about starting a conversation with Chan, but couldn’t come up with a topic if his life depended on it. It wasn’t that they didn’t have anything in common. He really appreciated the brunette as a friend and he could say, without a doubt, that he wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t Chan. He always supported the younger and helped him to get back on his feet when depression and university were on their way to knock him out.

He was so grateful for the elder. But words were always difficult for him, so he relied on actions. Problem: Chan was dense.

He leaned on the brunette a little, just to get his attention for a second. Chan barely reacted, being used to the younger’s antics.

Someone tapped on his shoulder and handed him a new drink in a fancy wine glass.

„Thought you could need it“, Minho remarked and nodded subtly in the direction of Mister Bang Chan, who was still ignoring Felix. Minho sat down in front of him on the floor, having a glass of red wine himself.

„Thanks, mate“, he said and took a sip.

„Are you already drunk enough to dance?“, Minho asked and wiggled his eyebrows annoyingly.

Felix sighed. „Yeah, but I’m not in the mood.“

Minho scuffed. „C’mon, let’s get this party started! Don’t you wanna give someone a special show?“ Minho smirked. Felix grinned and hit Minho playfully.

As if it was staged, Jisung put on Felix’s favorite song at the moment. „Now you have to!“, Minho exclaimed.

Felix laughed. Minho stood up and offered the blonde a hand.

He looked to his left where Chan was still talking to Seungmin, and took Minho’s hand. Fuck it.

The first few lines of „Love Killa“ by Monster X blasted through the speakers. Minho took both his hands and swung them around to get him in the mood. Slowly but surely they started free styling, Hyunjin joining them shortly afterwards. Body roll after body roll while the chorus played.

When I.M.s part came on, the three dancers sang along while acting confidently and cocky.

Felix points at Minho, saying „You look in my eyes“, Minho answering with „Straight into my eyes“

He gazed to Chan, who stopped talking to Seungmin and was looking at the three. Right when Felix rapped his favorite part, he looked directly at Chan.

„I want you to eat me like a main dish.“ Their eyes locked and Chan took a long sip of his drink.

The music switched up to the chorus of Love Shot, apparently Jisung had put on some random Kpop remix.

Minho and Hyunjin immediately started to do the choreography and Felix gladly joined them, breaking the eye contact.

Suddenly Felix felt someone lifting his shirt and exposing his abs. He laughed and immediately pulled it down again, turning around. The blonde felt his ears burn up. He looked at the culprit, who was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows again.

When the younger turned around, he only saw Chan opening the door to the kitchen and disappearing.

Yes, he was happy he finally got a reaction. But this? The blonde stopped dancing, his shoulders sinking.

He felt his heart shattering. Did he do something wrong?

Minho patted his shoulder. „Go after him.“

ღ

(A few minutes before)

Chan felt Felix’s head resting on his shoulder. He could feel his heart speeding up, but he tried his best not to show it.

He didn’t know when his heart started doing the Thing™ whenever he was around Felix, but he ignored that like the other things he didn’t ever wanna think about.

Not that there was anything wrong with Felix. Chan just wasn’t good with feelings.

And to be honest, he wasn’t even sure if he could describe it as feelings. He has known Felix for so long, it could just be brother-like feelings. He kind of was his little Aussie brother, being the only one he can talk to when he misses Australia. Hearing Felix’ Aussie accent after a long day of struggling with life was like coming home.

But lately, the younger was making it really hard to swallow down his feelings. In the past year, the boy grew up to be an even more handsome version, experimenting with fashion styles, including skirts, fishnets and crop tops. Like today, when he was showing up with fish nets under his baggy jeans, peaking through the holes. Chan could barely look at him.

He felt the younger’s frustration in the way he snuggled into his shoulder. He could read Felix easily at this point, he was fluent in understanding his body language. The blonde wanted attention and Chan really wanted to give it to him, but Seungmin and he were talking about the exam, which the elder was still anxious about. He was sure he failed, but talking to Seungmin and comparing answers calmed him down a little.

He was so focused on the conversation that he didn’t even notice Felix standing up to dance. When he looked up, he saw their unofficial dance-line vibing to „Love Killa“, a song he knew Felix was obsessed with. Chan tried to subtly watch Felix and barely listened to Seungmin anymore. How could he when Felix was dancing nearly sinful to this kind of song?

„Earth to Chan“, Seungmin said and waved in front of his eyes.

Chan chuckled a little. „Sorry, what did you say?“

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him. „Why aren’t you two together again?“

„Shut up“, Chan replied embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

When the iconic rap of I.M. started, Chan couldn’t take his eyes off Felix. Even Seungmin just laughed and gave up talking to him.

Felix was looking at him while rapping „I want you to eat me like a main dish“. His deep voice added to the effect of his words and Chan realized he really needed some alcohol if he wanted to survive this. He took a long sip, nearly finishing his drink, while still maintaining eye contact with Felix.

Suddenly the music switched to Love Shot and Felix broke the eye contact, instead watching Hyunjin and Minho. Chan was glad, he didn’t know if he would have survived any longer.

The alcohol was taking his effect, as his mind practically screamed at him that he wanted Felix. For once, he wanted to be selfish and not swallow his feelings.

But then, they started the chorus choreography of Love shot, and with that Chan’s death.

Minho had the so grand idea to reveal Felix’s abs during the body rolls. Chan had seen Felix’s abs a couple of times now, either while he was changing his shirt after dance practice or just by accident when his crop top lifted up a bit.

That was not the problem. It was the brand new shining belly button piercing, which connected two shiny chains around his body.

Chan.exe stopped working, quite literally. The younger hadn’t said a WORD about his new addition.

He felt the heat of his face. _I need some water._ He got up and ran for the kitchen, before anyone could notice his minor breakdown.

Chan fetched himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter to calm down. _Think of something different, or disgusting._ He could not afford to have a boner right now. Not with all of his friends, and especially Felix, out there.

His mind was racing. He had to admit that his thoughts weren’t really innocent right now and that he definitely didn’t see him only as a brother. But he was so used to shoving down his feelings that he didn’t know what to do. The alcohol didn’t help. He wasn’t super drunk, he only had like two drinks, but it made him feel braver. It practically screamed at him to go and do something about it.

He heard the door and prayed to God that it wasn’t Felix.

„Everything alright?“, a deep voice asked. Chan sighed silently and turned around, putting on a „I am totally okay and not having a breakdown because of your belly button piercing right now“ facade.

„Yeah sure, why?“, Chan asked. Felix shrugged.

„You practically ran into the kitchen, thought you had to vomit or something“, he murmured.

The older chuckled. „No, but thanks for looking after me.“

Felix shrugged again. He jumped on the opposite counter with ease.

Chan stared at Felix’s clothed stomach, thinking about the piercing again. He didn’t think it through when he asked: „Since when do you, ahh, have that?“

Felix followed Chan’s gaze to his stomach and lifted his shirt again. „Oh this?“, he asked while playing around with it a little.

Chan bit his lip to keep a whimper from escaping. He just nodded, not trusting his mouth right now.

„I got it like some months ago? I cant remember exactly.“ He looked up again. „Do you like it?“, he asked with a grin, but also with a slight hint of insecurity.

Chan nodded, a little too forcefully. Felix smiled at that, pleased.

„I actually wanted it when I had the phase of wearing a lot of crop tops“, the younger explained. He mindlessly played a little with the chains.

„Why don’t you wear them anymore?“, Chan asked curiously, „It would’ve looked amazing with a crop top.“ Felix shrugged and looked down.

„Some asshole made a comment about it. I don’t feel really comfortable wearing them anymore.“ Chan’s heart broke when he saw the pout Felix put on. He came closer to the younger and lifted his chin with his finger.

„Don’t listen to what some asshole says. If you like them, wear them.“

Felix smiled a little. „I know. Thank you, hyung.“

They looked at each other, both having a shy smile on their faces.

Chans gaze falls down on Felix stomach again. Without thinking he asked: „Can I- never mind.“

„Can you what?“ Felix looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, tilting his head.

_Fuck. No escape. You might just well do it._

The small amount of alcohol in his bloodstream was enough to swallow his fear and ask again:„Can I touch it?“ Felix eyes widened.

„Sorry, no, that was a dumb question“, Chan laughed shyly and looked down at his fingers.

„Sure“, the blonde said quietly. He cleared his throat and repeated it, a little more sure of himself now: „Yeah sure.“

Chan blinked at him a few times before his brain caught up. „Really?“ Felix nodded.

The older came a little bit closer, still a little hesitant. For once, he didn’t think about he was doing, and just acted on impulse.

He slowly lifted his hand to one of the chains. The material was a little warm from Felix’s body heat, it was so delicate he could easily wrap it around his pinkie. He followed the chain directly to the small piercing, which was bedazzled with gemstones. He glided his pinkie over one of the two gemstones, trying his best not to put too much pressure in case he would hurt Felix. His gaze was directed at the piercing, but he could feel the younger’s eyes on him.

He followed the other chain, but accidentally touched Felix’s stomach and felt him shiver under the elder’s touch.

Chan looked up, seeing Felix closing his eyes and slowly breathing in and out. He let his hand wander around, abandoning the chains completely.

„Don’t stop“, Felix whispered. That encouraged Chan even more. He took his other hand and lifted the shirt up even higher to have more space to roam around.

When Felix escaped a small whimper, he thought _fuck_ _it_ and slowly leaned even more in his space. His lips hovered above the younger’s neck, waiting for permission. Felix nodded slightly.

He started slowly kissing the blondes neck, one hand still roaming around his stomach, the other holding his petite waist on the side. He kissed up to his ear to continue on his sharp jawline, softly sucking the skin. Felix’s hands ended up in his hair, slightly pulling on the ends.

A moan escaped Felix’s mouth and Chan could feel his pants getting tighter. He stopped, what had Felix whining a little. He was just millimeters away from the younger’s face, unsure if he could kiss him. Felix opened his eyes and looked directly in the brunette’s ones. „Can I kiss you?“, Chan asked.

Instead of answering, Felix leaned in first and kissed the elder softly, even a little hesitantly. Chan had always wondered if those lips were as soft as they looked, but they were even softer than he could have imagined. He cupped the younger’s face to deepen the kiss, earning another soft moan.

Felix grabbed the brunette’s shirt to pull him even closer, now Chan was standing pressed onto the counter. Felix closed his legs behind him, completely caging him in.

Their lips moved perfectly in sync. This was the moment Chan dreamed about for months. And it was better than in any dream.

He moved down the younger’s neck again, this time biting and sucking the skin to mark him. Felix threw his head back to give him more space.

Chan’s hands went down to Felix’s thighs. He could feel the fish nets under his fingers and pulled at them a little. His hands wandered further to the younger’s back pockets and slid into them.

Right as he could feel Felix’s hand going down his stomach, the door flew open.

Both of them literally jumped as they heard Jisung’s scream. He stopped and looked at the appearance of them, probably connecting the dots between Chan’s messed up hair and Felix’s exposed stomach.

Chan could guess what Jisung was going to do now, but before he could stop him, the younger screamed: „THEY ARE MAKING OUT IN THE KITCHEN!“ They could hear a faintly „EW GUYS NOT IN THE KITCHEN“ coming from Hyunjin.

Suddenly Minho slid in and grabbed Jisung, he shut him up effectively with a hand on his mouth.

„Sorry for disturbing you guys, keep going“, he smiled brightly and disappeared again.

Chan closed his eyes and silently prayed for patience. He looked at Felix, who was scarlet red in the face. Their eyes locked again and both of them bursted out laughing at the same time.

„That was so embarrassing, oh my god“, the brunette laughed.

„Kind of“, Felix agreed.

Their laughter died out slowly. „Sooooo“, Felix started, „Wanna continue?“ Chan chuckled. He went back to his former position between the blonde’s legs. He stroked over his thighs, but didn’t make a move.

„Before we continue, can I just say something?“, Chan asked quietly. Felix wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck. He pulls the latter closer and started kissing his neck softly.

„Sure“, he whispered against the elders neck. Chan chuckled.

„You do know that I am not just making out with you because of your piercing, right?“ He felt Felix smiling against his skin.

„Like, of course, it is beautiful and quite hot. And it did make me realize I wanna kiss you, but it was like not the only reason, of course. That shouldn’t be the only reason ever. Like if somebody’s only gonna kiss you because of your body and not love-„

Felix stopped and cupped his face. „Chan, you’re rambling.“ He kissed him once on the lips. „Just come to the point so I can kiss you more.“

Chan breathed in deeply. This was it. He was finally going to say it. „I like you. A lot.“

Felix looked up to Chan again and his smile dropped. „What?“

_Oh no._

„Oh my god, you don’t like me, never mind then.“ He dropped his hands to his side, heart shattering.

„No no no, wait, I didn’t say that“, Felix exclaimed. The panic in his eyes calmed Chan down a little. Felix played with his hair behind his neck. The brunette lifted his hands again to the younger’s waist.

„I meant, what as in ‚my crush is finally confessing to me is this real‘ kind of way.“ Chan smiled brightly at his words.

„Crush, huh“, he said cockily. Felix smiled and hit him lightly. „Yeah, you dense fucker. I’ve been crushing on you forever.“

„What about a date then?“, he asked with puppy eyes. The answer was a kiss on the lips and a quite „of course“ between some kisses.

Chans lips travelled down his neck again. „Can I like call you my boyfriend now?“, Felix said in-between quiet whimpers.

„Whatever you want, baby“, the brunette whispered against his skin.

Suddenly they heard a muffled clap through the door, followed by a quiet „ouch“.  
They stopped and both looked at the door. „That was definitely Minho slapping Jisung“, Felix concluded.

Chan smiled. „They can definitely hear us“, he chuckled.

„Lets go outside. We can continue this later“, Chan said, while littering the younger’s neck with kisses.

„Then stop attacking my neck so I can stand up“, Felix laughed.

„Just five more minutes, babe.“

The younger smiled and pulled his boyfriend even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the first fanfic I finished (got like 300 unfinished ones) so I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Chan recognizing felix (in that one all in era game) because of his abs got me thinking that maybe our sunshine got a belly button piercing and I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I had to write it. 
> 
> Now here we are, 24 hours later with a 3.3k word count fanfic about chanlix.
> 
> Scream at me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/inlovewithhao) <3


End file.
